


Destroy me - please

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis
Kudos: 2





	Destroy me - please

Destroy me - please.

The first time she saw her, she didn't even knew it was the beginning, but she could have known.  
It was written after all in her dark brown eyes, spelled there so clearly, that it was astonishing she hadn't seen it before.  
But then maybe if she had known what would follow she may have turned around.  
Run.

After all she could lead an entirely diffrent life and she wasn't sure if she would prefer to.  
Sometimes she couldn't imagine anything diffrent, wondered how any other life could he possible.  
Then she wondered if she could be happier.  
Apart.

..............

At their first meeting she showed her around a littel and they agreed to met again.  
Just a coffee or two.

.............

Valkyrie had to admit she had never ket a necromancer or any soccer that was like Militsa.  
She was just so....curious, open minded and hell, she couldn't even begin to describe it.  
But there was something diffrent about her.  
Maybe because of the way she talked.  
No, it couldn't be that.  
It was everything.  
It was her way of talking and her smile, the glint in her eyes and the fact that she cared.  
Not many people did, not like Militsa at least.  
Or at least Valkyrie thought.  
Of course everyone cared for someone, for their friends or their family.  
But Militsa seemed to care more then just about her loved one's.

It made her almost regret agreeing to go and let Militsa again.  
After all, Valkyrie wasn't somone Militsa should care about.  
Her life was to dangerous for that and she didn't deserved it either.  
There were other people our there.  
So much more deserving.

..........

,,I am sorry I am late."apologised Valkyrie as soon as she spotted Militsa.

,,No problem at all."

And with that it was over and they effortlessly began to talk.  
Valkyrie had to expected it to get more awkward.  
But they talked and it was - easy.  
Nit that it lasted long.

,,You can't do that to Omen."

,,What?"asked Valkyrie, it was kind out of the blue, what Militsa just said.

,,You shouldn't dragg him into thus stuff, he us still a child and should enjoy the time he has before he has to save the world with you."

,,I was younger then him, when I first met Skulduggery and became his partner."

,,Do you really want Omen to become like you?"  
Immediatly regret filled Militsas face.  
,,I am sorry that was inappropriate."

,,No, you're right. I don't want Omen to become like me."

And then a awkward silence settled down between them.  
Both of them to embarrassed to speak.

,,I got to ho."excused Valkyrie herself then.

,,I am sorry, I really didn't wanted to..."began Militsa, doing her best to make up for what she had said.

,,Not your fault."told Valkyrie her curtly and walked away.  
Without looking back.  
Thinking that what she had said was true.  
It wasn't Militsas fault.  
It was entirely hers.

If she hadn't been selfish back then and insisted on coming along, so many people would still life.

...........

,,How was your date?"asked Skuldugery as soon as she was in the car.

,,It wasn't a date."told Valkyrie him.

,,I get it, that your date didn't go well?"

,,Damn it! Listen for once Skull, it wasn't a date."

,,Was it really that bad?"

,,Yes, yes it was."admitted Valkyrie with a sigh.

..............

Watching Valkyrie storm off left her feel guilty.  
I just said, what I hoped would prove to be the best for Omen.  
No child should do these things, he is in school for a reason after all.

Still the guilt hovered over her, making her skin crawl.  
She hated it how it always ended like this.  
Why couldn't she just once say the right thing?  
Why dud safe always had to make such a terrible error?

Maybe I can still make up for it.

..........

The tone of the doorbell ringing gave Valkyrie almost an heart attack.  
No one ever used the doorbell.  
Skuldugery always just stormed in, as if ringing was beneath him.  
Her family almost never came up here, Valkyrie always visited them and not the other way around.  
And there was no one else in her life.

The relusarion hit her and for a second it hurt an awful lot.  
But she pushed the self pity away.  
There was somone at the door after all.

Without any more hesitation she got up, from her armchair and went to the door.  
Opening proved to reveal a surprise.

,,What...?"

,,I am sorry. I know I am ready said it, but I just want you to know. I truly am.  
Sorry I mean.  
God I don't know what to say...."

,,Don't say anything."cut Valkyrie her off ,,I get it you are concered and you are right.  
Omen shouldn't help us, he should be in school."

,,So you won't ever let him tagg along?"

,,No."

,,No? But you just said....?"

,,I said you are right. But it is still his decision."announced Valkyrie.

,,It is choice..? Hiw can you let him make that choice, it could destroy him!"

,,And still it is his choice, he can always stop but I will never force him to."replied Valkyrie.

,,But...he is a child, don't you fell responsible for him?"

,,He is a child, but he is old enligh to make this decision.  
I won't force him to ever do one thing rather then the other."

................

,,You should stop it."

Omen looked at her with total utter suprise in his eyes.

,,I didn't do anything."protested Omen immediatly.

,,I am not talking about school. I am talking about Valkyrie and Skulldugery.  
I know it us cool and all to go months adventures, but Omen.....you have your full life before you.  
Can't you just wait a littel longer?  
Until you finish school at least?"

,,Why?  
I know it is risky, but I am old enough to make the decision.  
And I decided that I want the adventures, the risk."

,,So you think it is about living or dying. Do you really think that is the only thing that this is about?"asked Militsa.

,,What else could there be?"  
Omen looked honestly confused.

,,The way you life, the thinghs you chose to do......they will change you. And it may not be for the better."

,,How could it change me? I am and will always be me."  
It suprised Militsa to hear a bitter tone at that, but she decided to discuss that latter with Omen.  
Her main priority right now, was to convince him to stop putting his own life in danger.

,,If you continue to life like that, it may change you. Not at first, but slowly it will."

,,I know what I want and I am going to do it."

............

,,He yes just so stubborn."

,,I know."

,,I just don't get it, why he is so willingly to put his life at risk. Why did you?"

First Valkyrie didn't answered, not sure why she had been, was still so willingly to risk her life.

,,I am not really sure. Maybe because it seemed to give my life a purpose. Maybe because it was the first time I really felt alive or maybe because fir the first time I fit in."

Militsa sighed at that.  
Looking at the woman sitting across her.  
There certainly was something differently about her.  
Something dangerous.  
Militias started to sense there was something off with how Valkyrie acted.  
As if she actually enjoyed the danger craved it.

Suddenly Militsa was hit by the conclusion that followed out of this.  
This is a womanI ought to stay away from.

Nit because Valkyrie was a danger herself.  
Militsa couldn't imagine Valkyrie ever harming anyone on on purpose.  
But then Militsa knew that Valkyrie exactly did that.  
So maybe she shouldn't trust her feelings.  
She shouldn't do this.  
Talking and bonding with her.

But looking into Valkyries dark eyes, that seemed to swallow her, she knew she didn't wanted to.  
So she staid.

.............

,,You think you for her, don't you?"

Militsa looked up from her papers, splattered over her desk, up to her colleague and friend.

,,What are you talking about?"asked Militsa.

,,Valkyrie. I saw you and her and it.....worries me."

,,Why us it because...."

,,No, it isn't because of that, you are two women and that's fine..."

Militsas cheeks reddened at the thlight of that.  
Her and Valkyrie.  
A couple.

,,.....But I am worried about Valkyrie herself. There is something off about her and I know you think you get it.  
But you don't."

Militsa looked up at her friend and colleague with an raised eyebrow.

,,Is this about her beeing you ex?"

,,No."replied Fletcher without hesitation ,,Ir maybe a littel bit, because I know her."

,,Do you fear that she would ever cheat on me, if we ever...?"

,,No, I fear she will take you down with you.  
I love Val, I honestly do and always will. But there is something diffrent with her, something dark within her, since....Darquesse."

,,Understandable."

,,Maybe, but dangerous none the less."

..............

They met again and Flechers words echoed trough Militsas head.  
Something dark.  
That didn't sounded good, but then that were the words Valkyries ex boyfriend told her.  
The boyfriend Valkyrie cheated on and broke up with.  
So maybe she shouldn't believe everything he said.  
Still.  
Some part if it was true.  
She had seen it the moment she first met Valkyrie.

But looking up, right now in Valkyries eyes, she got the feeling that it didn't mattered.  
The darkness in them didn't made her shy away in fear.  
Instead they seemed to call out to her.  
Swallowing her.  
And Militsa liked that.  
Feared it, because she didn't knew what it meant but liked it all the same.

,,What is it?"

,,What, What?"asked Militsa back.

,,You kniw what I mean, you starred all night long at me and I am starting to wondering...."

,,You don't have to it is just something somone says and I am trying to figure out.....  
Just never mind."

,,If you say so."

And again Militsa starred into thses eyes and felt as if she was beeing swallowed.  
Ore maybe they suffocated her.  
Who knows?

..............

The next time they met, Valkyrie came directly from the hospital, looking fresh, but too as if she had just gotten into a gist fight.  
Which she had assumed Militsa or at least something resembling.

,,You should be more careful."

Valkyrie just laughed.

,,I am beeong serious. You could her serious hurt or even die."

,,I could."admitted Valkyrie ,,But that is the risk that comes with the job, and I am willingly to take that risk."

,,But.... "

,,Don't just let us celebrate my victory over the bad people in the world."interrupted Valkyrie her and opened a bottle with wine.

,,Fine, but we will talk later."  
It was an empty promise.  
They both knew that they wouldn't talk.  
They never did, when it came to that kind of thinghs.  
As if there was an unspoken rule that they couldn't.

With a swift movement Valkyrie handed Militsa her glass of wine and smiled at her.

,,Let's just hope it will always be like this."

And then they started to drink.  
First slowly taking their time.  
But soon enough they filled their second glass.

Maybe they were even drunk and Miltusa thought, maybe that's even good.  
After all drinking could lessen that uncomfortable feeling she had.  
And it did.

With every sip she relaxed a littel more and Valkyrie dud too.  
Militsa wasn't even sure if it was because the alcohol started to affect them or because they were doing something together.

,,So what victory do you have achieved?"asked Militsa, curiosity getting the better part of her.  
Not that she cared much at that point.

,,We just succeed to put some bad people in jail, nothing really major. A success still.  
But there are better things to talk about."  
While saying this there was s tiny hint of a smile in Valkyries face and Militsa could only tell, because she knew Valkyrie pretty good at this point.

,,And what do you wish to talk about?"asked Militsa still relaxed and a littel drunk at this point.  
Of them sitting on the couch in Valkyries house.

As soon as Valkyrie had heard her question she began to really smile.  
A rare occasion and Militsa tried to memorize it, as best as she could, because she knew it would be a long time before she would see this smile again.  
A smile with a certain warmth, but a sadness too, only a hint of it, but still there.  
Always there.  
As if it was a part of Valkyrie.

,,You."

For a second Militsa was just stunned.  
It was a strange answer, but Valkyrie didn't looked as if she had made an error.  
No, Valkyrie looked as if she had intended to give this answer all along.  
It made Militsa freeze and she started to think and worry.  
Was Valkyrie really indicating....?  
Was this her way of showing interest in Militsa?  
And if it was.  
Would Militsa like it.  
Could I?  
After all she us in a bad place.....  
Maybe it is better if she concentrates on herself right now, but then....maybe I can help her.  
No.  
She has to help herself, I would only stay in the way...  
And so even if.....  
....would I want it...us to happen?  
It isn't like she is exactly what I would like a person to be I want to settle down with...  
But then, maybe one day she will be....

While Militsa was still thinking all these thinghs, Valkyrie just leaned forward and kissed her.  
It was a kiss with passion, but soft too.  
Maybe asking.  
Or apologising.  
But then Militsa probably was reading to much into it.  
A kiss us still a kiss after all.  
But it was a kiss from Valkyrie Cain.  
The woman that looked so damn good and had such sad eyes.  
The woman that made heads turn, inclusive Militsas.

,,And?"asked Valkyrie whispering in Militsa's ear.

Once again Militsa froze, but then she relaxed again.

,,Yes."

...............

Militsa almost wished to nit wake up, to just remain in that comfortable state between sleep and weakness.  
A state which allowed her to think and remeber the past night, without having to face the reality.

I kissed Valkyrie Cain.  
She kissed me.

Ok, so what does that mean?  
Militsa almost crushed herself, for thinking so much.  
For once she just wanted to wait.  
See what was going to happen.  
What they would be.

Relax, she told herself, you will know what you are as soon as you see her.  
And it probably meant nothing.  
But only the thought if that made her heart ache.  
She didn't wanted this to have been nothing.  
She wanted it be something at least, maybe even the start of a relationship.  
But then it would be better if they didn't got together.  
Not entirely because of Valkyrie and her delicate state, at least Militsa assumed it was a delicate state.  
But mostly.

Still, even trough Milisa told herself that it would be better if they didn't become a couple she couldn't help it.  
She wanted it.

.............

The next time she saw Valkyrie, she couldn't help the spark of hope and the doubt that was overshadowing it.  
They were meeting once again at Valkyries house, as they had often done.  
Currently Militsa was standing before Valkyrie, who had just opened the door.  
Once again Militsa was starring into thses dark brown eyes.  
Wondering.  
Realising.  
Now I will see.

,,Milisa."greeted Valkyrie her with a smirk and a kiss on the cheek.  
Teasing her, but giving nothing away.

,,Valkyrie."answered Militsa.  
Realising she had just gotten her answer.

,,Don't you want to come in?"asked Valkyrie with something dark in her eyes.  
A glint that Militsa couldn't identified.  
She like it anyway.  
She followed Valkyrie inside.

Only for Valkyrie to close the door and then to turn around to her.  
Kissing her.  
Smiling at her, as if she knew something that Militsa didn't knew.  
Looking as if she was utterly in control.  
And maybe she was thought Militsa.  
After all Valkyrie had asked her to come and she had.  
And maybe she shouldn't have just come.  
But then.  
She liked Valkyrie to be in control.

Valkyrie kissed her again and every thought not related to kissing left Militsas mind.  
This was perfect.  
Leaning forward Miltsa kissed Valkyrie back.  
Who only smiled at her, that strange smile of hers.

Then they she let Militsa upstairs, with another smile on her lips.

,,Are you sure?"

No, I will never be.  
But I want this thought Militsa.  
So she followed.  
Not knowing what would follow, but thinking she could imagine it.  
And she liked what she was imagining.

,,Yes."  
A breathless reply.

,,Good."

So Militsa followed, only to be showered in kisses, to be drowned in them.  
And she let Valkyrie take the lead.  
Following her.

.............

Militsa opened her eyes with a smile.  
She had never felt so good and so relaxed.  
This must be the perfect moment.  
If she could she would freeze right now and never leave this bed.  
Stay here forever.  
But she couldn't she had a job and students to teach.

With a sigh she rolled to the nearest side of the bed and slipped out from under the covers.

,,Already going?"asked Valkyrie her dark eyes, hidden beneath her hair.  
Unreadable.

,,Yes."answered Militsa, wondering if Valkyrie wanted her to stay or if she wanted her gone.

From the way that Valkyrie simply nodded and said nothing she couldn't tell.

But she would find out, later when they would met again.  
Eventually.  
That was why Militsa let it just be and went away.

..............

Her students were like always, some good, most bored and a few of them were bad.  
Some listening, most she guessed.  
All in all it was like almost every day.  
The only thing that ever broke her daily work routine was her worrying over Omen.  
But that had almost become a routine itself, after all he was still raling thses risks.  
And sometimes she thought that he was alone, not that he hadn't been before.  
He always seemed to be a loner, but maybe he had become even more of one.  
And she didn't liked that thougt on bit.  
She had thought even before that Omen should have more friends and this change was worrying her.

Militsa let another sigh slip out, she would have to try and do.....something.  
Probably starting with finding out what she could do for him in the first place.  
There must be something she could do fir him, she was sure of it.

Slowly she made her way out of the school.  
Another day over for a second she smiled.  
She loved her job with all her heart bit done days it just got too exhausting.

While walking she checked her phone fir any messages.  
None at all.  
That made her frown, after her hurried departure at Valkyrie house she had expected that Valkyrie would sent her a short text.  
Maybe asking her out if to meet her.  
Something.  
Nothing at all was unexpected.  
But maybe she was working and would text her later, considered Militsa.  
Yes, that must be it, decided Militsa.

..............

Nothing.  
It confused Militsa deeply.  
Why did Valkyrie this to her?  
Was it because what happend that night hadn't been.....good?  
Or was it because she thought of it as a one night thing?

Hesitantly Militsa decided to take matters in her hands and sent a text herself.  
Valkyrie had probably just not thought of it, assured Militsa herself.

A littel later she hit sent, hoping her short text would get her an answer.  
She had asked Valkyrie for a meeting, like they had done it often enough.

............

She got an answer.  
From Valkyrie.  
Smiling Militsa opened the text and then stopped.  
In disbelief she starred at the message telling her that Valkhad no time.

,,What are you looking at?"

,,Nothing."muttered Militsa trying to hide her disappointment.

,,Really? you look as white as a paper sheet"asked Fletcher obviously concered.

,,Yes, I am just still tired, I guess. Didn't got enough sleep the last night."explained Miltsa.

Fir a moment she considered telling him, asking him about Valkyrie, if she had ever been like this too him.  
If there was a reason for her behaviour.  
But she thought better of it, realising that the Valkyrie Fltecher had dated was diffrent from the one she was dating.  
Plus she didn't wanted to burden Fketcher with her problems and she didn't wanted him to fuss about it.

,,Are you sure?"asked Fletcher with a small frown.

,,Yes, of course."assured Militsa.

..........

The days seemed to be endless.  
Every second seemed to suddenly last an hour.  
And Militsa tried to figure out, why Valkyrie hadn't called, hadn't texted.  
Hadn't said anything anymore.  
Militsa even had asked her another time.

No answer.

It seemed to ripp her apart.  
Made her lose her head and wonder why.  
Why was there no answer?  
Why old all the sudden, after they had met so often and understood each other?  
God, why?

No answer.

It would have angered Militsa if she hadn't just longed to see Valkyrie again.  
To be together.  
But they weren't and she wasn't sure why.  
Couldn't figure out, all she had was a cusre to jet again.

No answer.  
Still.

At some point Militsa considered confronting Valkyrie in real life, instead of hoping she would get a reply.  
But she soon rejected that idea, it just would be embarrassing and weird.  
Especially since it seemed that Valkyrieseemed like she wanted to do nothing with her.

No answer.  
It hurt.

Slowly Militsa came to terms with it.  
Accepted it.  
Maybe that was the way it was.....  
Maybe it was........

Ann answer.  
Finally.

With a smile Militsa picked her phone up and read the littel text.  
After taking the text up she got up and made her way out of her apartment.

I will ask her, why she did this, told Militsa herself and I will demand an answer.

..............

Standing before the door into Valkyries home she took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.  
This isn't something you should worry about, she told herself.  
But it was no use, she just couldn't help it.  
With a sigh she raised her hand and knocked.

For a second there was no answer and she felt herself tense up.  
Worried.  
But then the door opend and Valkyrie just stood there.

Smiling. Militsa couldn't believe it.

It made her want to ripp Valkyrie head of her shoulders. It made her want to kiss her. Show her how deeply she had missed her. At the same time she was so damn fucking angry, full of pain from the rejection. And then there was the part that just wanted to forget it all and kiss her.

,,I missed you."told Valkyrie her .

That left Militsa speechless. Okay, ripping of her head it is, she thought.

But then Valkyrie leaned forward and kissed her. Soft and slowly. Then breaking the kiss only to smile at her and say with a smile.

,,Do you want to come inside?"

Yes, always thought Militsa. Never, thought another part, the smart part not after what you have done. Explain yourself.

She followed her.

..................

What followed was pure Bliss. They went on dates, they talked and they just...clicked. Militsa discovered that Valkyrie could be warm and relaxed, had a soft side for some things. She met Valkyrie's dog finally. A German shepherd if she had understood right. A nice dog, Valkyrie even let her walk Xens once or twice.

Sometimes they watched a movie, sat in silence next to each other so close that there bodys touched. It was nice. Slowly they began to built something together, Militsa could swear she could feel it. They were meant for each other. She was sure of it. They just matched and always seemed to get along so perfectly.

Of course that had argued once or twice, but that made it even better. Because it meant that what they had was real. They their relationship wasn't just about fun and would burst into pieces as soon as some work was required. And even their fights seemed perfectly. Shortly and always ending in a good and sweet way. Just perfect.

...............

,,You and Valkyrie are together now, aren't you?"asked Fletcher her one day pit of the blue.

,,Yes."replied Militsa slowly ,,Yes we are, why?"

,,I just wanted to know, you know?"said Fletcher, but he said it slowly and as if he had left something out. Militsa hesitated but then pulled herself together.

,,And now tell me the real reason."

,,I don't think she is good for you."blurted Fletcher out.

,,What?"asked Militsa confused. Of course she had known that Fletcher was against there relationship, but she had thought he had reconsidered after he had seen them together.

She had really believed he had. After all they were perfect for each other.

,,It's just....there is something wrong. Not with you....with her.."

Militsa looked at him with pire disbelief. ,,We are perfect for each other, even made for each other if you want to say it like this."

,,I am not saying that it may feel good....but Militsa you can do better. After all there must be so much womans out there just waiting for you to get single."

,,I am sorry Fletcher. But my love life? None of your business."

With that Militsa left.

............. Slowly the balance of their relationship began to shift.

At first Militsa couldn't put her finger on it.  
But slowly it began to become to her.  
Valkyrie took power.  
Took control.  
Over everything.

She even tested her theory once or twice.

Every time Valkyrie stated, saying how she wanted things done.  
And then Militsa once ir twice asked if they couldn't do it diffrent.  
Her way.  
She never got her way.  
But Militsa could live with that.  
In truth she didn't had a problem with that.

But it got stranger the more Valkyrie took control and began to be really controlling.

................

No answer.  
It made Militsas heart skip a beat out of pure stress.  
Why was there no answer.  
Sure a day was a normal response time, but it had been two days.  
And two turned into three.  
Three days turned into a week.

No answer.  
And it made Militsa worry.  
Made her call Valkyrie.  
Made her ask around.  
Only to find out that Valkyrie was gone.  
That she didn't needed to worry.

And then.  
After a week and two days.  
An answer.  
Out of the blue.  
It confused Militsa.

As soon as Valkyrie told her to come, she came.  
Took the next train she found and a taxi.

..............

,,How could you just go and break off every contact, I was so....."  
Suddenly the words were stuck in Miltsas troath.

Valkyrie looked bad.  
Really bad.  
Her face was way to make and her hair looked messy and her eyes......they seemed to be the only thing that actually looked even more alert then usually.  
Their was a fire burning in them instead of the usual spark Militsa could glint.  
But the rest of Valkyrie?  
A ruin.

For once Valkyries normal strong and healthy appearance made place for a sick look.  
Maybe Valkyrie had even lost weigh.

,,What happend?"asked Militsa then, her voice somewhat weaker and smaller.

,,It's nothing."told Valkyrie her tiredly.

,,Nothing? You look on your best way to beeing dead!"exclaimed Militsa borrowing her eyes.  
She let Valkyrie get away with much things, but this wouldn't be one of them.

,,I will heal up just fine."

,,Heal? So you are injured? What happened, talk to me."demanded Militsa a littel calmer, realising that Valkyrie wouldn't take her seriously if she was flipping out.

,,It's just my kind of job. It's something I expect to happen, ok?"

,,It isn't."told Militsa her firmly and then dragged then both into the house.  
Thankfully Valkyrie shut the door behind them.

,,Why?"asked Valkyrie back and arched an eyebrow.

,,Because you shouldn't take such risks? You could gave been killed."

,,Somone has to do it. Better me then them."told Valkyrie her with a small smile.

,,Really?"

,,Really."confirmed Valkyrie with a nod.

,,I think you wouldn't do that. Don't get me wrong Valkyrie I love you, with all my heart. But that's not you."

,,Not me? It is my job Militsa I do it every day.  
Again and again I risk my life."told Valkyrie her looming bemused.  
Slowly Valkyrie began walking across the room over to Militsa with a half smile on her face.

,,Still,I know you, you don't risk your life just people you have never met, especially since most of them despise you. You only risk your life for the people you love, the people you hold dear."

,,That sounds like me."admitted Valkyrie and fir a second there was something in Valkyries eyes.  
A flicker of an emotion.  
Guilt.

For a moment Militsa was utterly confused, but she shove it aside.

,,SSo that's it? I can't believe...."but before she could say anymore, her lover leaned in and kissed her.

,,Say no more dear."whispered Valkyrie in her ear.  
,,Just let it.....be."

Militsa wanted to argue and to discuss it all over.  
But there was something in Valkyries eyes that stopped her.  
A promise.

She closed her mouth, which she unconsciously had opened and flowed her.

.............

After that encounter, Militsa couldn't stopp thinking about it.  
The thought of losing Valkyrie, it just hurts damn much.  
Until now Militsa hadn't thought she could be so scared.  
All the time.  
Because she knew that Valkyrie was put there, risking her life, because she had some stupid idea about redemption or some stuff like that.  
Hell Militsa didn't even knew why Valkyrie was doing it.  
But she knew she didn't like it, in fact hated it.

The only times she could relax was when Valkyrie was with her, sitting next to her or laying.  
Only when she could see Valkyrie or knew she was safe and not out there, she could relaxed.  
But most of the time Valkyrie wasn't.  
And she feared every time, that it would happen again.

But it didn't.  
Maybe it was a one time thing, thought Militsa.  
It must have been something that was put of the usual, realised Militsa.  
Nothing that will happen again.  
It was really reassuring.  
And if Militsa was honest it was quite logically.

After all Valkyrie was the strongest person she knew and she must ge a hell of a fighter, after all these years of training.

.................

Humming Militsa made herself ready, putting her shoes on and then leaving her apartment behind.  
Sometimes she wondered why the always seemed to met at Valkyrie.  
But then age reckoned Valkyries house was just bigger and farther away from any other human beings, which could interrupt them.

Before she made it to her car her phone began to ring.  
With a sigh Militsa reavhed in her pocket and took the call.

,,Militsa Gnosis, how can I help you?"

.............

She felt as if she had been thrown into a cold sea. Felt as if her heart had been snapped into two halves. One glad. One very angry. ,,How the hell did this happend?"demanded Militsa as soon as she reached Valkyrie. Looking at her. Demanding an answer. ,,Like I said. It is my job." ,,Your job?"asked Militsa. ,,Yes, my job."responded Valkyrie starring up at her. Valkyrie herself was sitting in a bathtub filled with mud, that was supposed to patch her up. Mudd that was saving her life along with Synedoches skills. ,,If it is your job that kills you. Literally. Can't you just switch jobs?"asked Militsa nimbly with a sigh. ,,I can't."told Valkyrie her, as a matter of fact. ,,Not even for me?"asked Militsa tiredly and exhausted. Suddenly it felt all to much. Almost losing Valkyrie. Again. Out of the blue Valkyrie was in a dangerous place, far away from Militsa, almost dying. ,,No."told Valkyrie her. ,,Ok." Militsa staid. .................. Slowly Militsa was putting the pieces together. Taking up all the pieces that formed the whole picture and putting them together. At least she thought she was. I seemed to ripp her apart to watch Valkyrie do that to herself, hell it didn't even seemed as if Valkyrie took it seriously. She never looked worried and as soon as one of her many injuries was healed up, she went put again. As if nothing had happened. It was strange. And every life threatening situation only seemed to concern Militsa. Valkyrie just smiled and went back to work. As ofitwas no big deal. For Militsa it was, knowing that every day could be Valkyries last. And what hurt most, was watching her come home after she had gotten injured. Watching her limp or favouring one arm. It hurt, because Milirsa couldn't do anything. At some point she moved in with Valkyrie, unable to resist the temptation of going to bed with Valkyrie and waking up with her. Every day. Unable to resist the temptation of watching Valkyrie seeing the living proof that Valkyrie was still alive. ................. Sometimes Valkyrie felt guilty for the situation Militsa was in. Felt guilty for the way Militsa felt and cared fur her. After all she couldn't bring herself to do the same as much as Militsa dud. Of course she loved her, cared for her. But she didn't had that fear for Militsa, couldn't bring herself to give her job up for Militsa. Couldn't bring herself to giving up her job. Her passion. Bot even for her love. ,,What are you thinking about?"interrupted Skulldugery her and interrupting too the comfortable silence that had settled in the Bently. ,,Militsa." ,,Relationship problems?" ,,Maybe. Sometimes I think she would be happier if I had another job, a less risky one. But I can't get myself to give it up."admitted Valkyrie. ,,Really? You did it when you left for America." There was no judgement in his tone, but Valkyrie still felt a pang of guilt. After all she did leave, but she knew she had to. It had been necessary. ,,I did, but all the time I missed it." ,,Why?"asked Skulldugery,,I know you must have missed me. No doubt about that, I am such good company after all..... But ho honestly why?"

,,I don't know it's just something,which I have to do.....  
After everything I did, Darquesse and all, it's something I have to do."told Valkyrie unable to put her finger on what exactly it was.

,,But it isn't everything of it, that you came for wasn't it?"asked Skulldugery quitly, almost a wispher.

,,What are you saying?"asked Valkyrie suspicously,unsure what he was going on about, but knowing it wasn't something good.  
It was one of the things that had to do with Lord Vile.  
One of the things that haunted him.  
Still.  
And she didn't liked the thought of that, after all everything that had to do with Lord Vile had ended bad.  
And every time she discovered a thing LordVile and Darquesse had in common, it saddned her and made her feel glad too.  
On the one hand it meant that she wasn't alone, that there was somone who knew what it was like.  
Not because he tried to think what it would be like...but because he knew.  
Then there was the upside to it, knowing that there was somone who experienced it and that meant that some day somone else would do the same mistake.

,,That's something you have to find out yourself and maybe...not all."

,,That's it, that's your big advise?"asked Valkyrie.

,,I fear so,sometimes things are better left unsaid."

,,That's bullshit."

,,Maybe."

...............

Skulldugery vague answer had made her thinking.  
What exactly had it been that she missed so desperately that she had come back for it?  
Had been pulled back by a rope, like a fish on a hook?  
It hadn't been Skulduggery.  
It had been hard to face that,but of she was honestly, he meant so much to her, but if she had let him, he would have visited.  
And that would have been enough for her.

And it hadn't been her current job that had her pulled back as a specific.  
No, it was something about the job.  
Something that she had missed so much that she came crawling back.  
Despite everything that awaited her.

So what was it.  
It would be an answer she wouldn't like, Valkyrie knew it immediatly.  
After all it was an answer that had to do with Datquesse.  
The answer she seemed was lying somewhere in the part that had come to life with Darquesse.  
Dark.  
Twisted.

She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, trying to stop her heart from racing.  
Trying to imagine not the worst for once.  
Maybe it would be harmless, she told herself.  
Maybe it would be awful.

...................

Valkyrie staid away long that day.  
Militsa frowned when she looked at the clock and discovered that it was already eleven.  
And she still wasn't home.  
Of course it could ge her job holding her up, but bitmallyshe would at least write a message, telling her, when she would be back.  
Just to be sure, Militsa checked her phone.  
Then she bit her lip worried and tried to think of what Valkyrie could've doing.  
Was she in trouble?  
With a sigh she got up from the couch.  
She was already in Valkyrie house, as she was mist nights.  
At thus point she was almost completely living here and almost never at her own apartment.

But for now she was keeping her own apartment, just to be sure.

After she got up she started pacing, trying to think of what she should do next.  
Should she even fo something next?  
Valkyrie probably just forgot to text it didn't had the time.  
But then she could be in trouble.......

In the end Milirsa decided to just try and call her.  
Without anymore hesitation she pulled her phone out glad she could do something.  
Even if only calling her.  
As fast as her nervously shaking finger could she dialed.

,,Yes, it's Valkyrie?"

,,God, I am so glad I reached you, were are you?"  
As soon as she heard Valkyries voice she relaxed, knowing that her girlfriend was save and probably unhurt.

,,I am on my way back, why?"

,,It's just that you are normally back at this time....I was worried."admitted Militsa a littel ashamed that she had freaked out over nothing in the end.

,,Oh, I am sorry I should have called."apologised Valkyrie, but she sounded....distracted.

,,Are you alright?"asked Militsa unable to conceal her concern.

,,Yes, yes of course."  
A lie.  
It was so obvious, thought Militsa that it was almost insulting.  
In a matter of seconds she was worried and a littel and at Valkyrie fir not telling her.

,,Are you sure?"

,,Yes."  
A lie.  
Militsa almost called her out on it, but stopped herself.  
They could talk face to face later.

..........

As soon as she heard the key turning in the keyhole Nilitsa got up and walked swiftly towards the door.  
She was keen to find what was going on, after all.

,,I'm glad to see you."told Militsa her as soon as she was trough the door and kissed her.  
Normally she wasn't that much about displaying her affection so openly, but tight knit she was just glad she had been worried about nothing.

,,You look worried."noticed Valkyrie immediatly.  
Of course she did, thought Militsa, Valkyrie was after all no fool.  
At least not often, sometimes she didn't seem to get why Militsa was so worried.  
But that was okay, Militsa after all didn't tho8ght she would understand ever, why Valkyrie was so keen to head heard first into danger.

,,I am."

,,About what?"

,,You, when I called you didn't sounded alright."told Militsa, trying to be as honest as she could.

,,Oh. You are right."

,,So are you going to tell me what it is?"

,,Not yet. It's something that I have to figure put on my own. But as soon as I know, I will tell you. Just....trust me this."

,,But I could help you and if you know something why not just share if with ne? Even if I can't help you....I can offer you support or something like that."

,,Right now, I just need you to trust me, okay?

,,Not really."admitted Militsa ,,It seems important and you look sorruedand I really would like to help you with it. Sometimes a problem can be hard to solve online but two people can be better sometimes, you know?"

,,Just trust me."insisted Valkyrie.

,,Val..."

,,Don't you trust me?"accused her Valkyrie turedly and a littel annoyed with a sigh.

,,Of course I do."replied Miltsa narrowing her eyes feeling insulted.

,,Then let it be."

,,For now."replied Militsa before she turned around and walked upstairs and went straight to bed.  
She knew that she wouldn't get an answer from Valkyrie right now and it made her furious.  
Because now she's worried and didn't even knew about what she was worried.  
And that ate her up.

While she slipped under the blankets she wondered what Valkyrie was doing and why she had done and said what she had.  
Had she thought Militsa was incapable of handling it?  
Didn't she trusted her to keep it quit?  
Or was she stupidly trying to protect her?  
At that thought Militsa snorted she could imagine it way to good and it made her furious.  
Thinking that Valkyrie would withhold information from her trying to protect her.  
As if Militsa was to weak and stupid to handle it.

................

Valkyrie watched her storm off.  
It left her feeling empty and stupid.  
Maybe she could have handled the situation better, found better words to express her self.  
But she hadn't.  
And now she was left with the mess.  
And what a mess it was.  
Their first really big fight and mostly because of Valkyrie, becausdshe had problems.  
A big problem.  
And she wasn't even sure what the problem was.  
Not yet.  
And she hated that.

............

Should I ask?  
Or is it just littelfight, but even Valkyrie wouldn't besi stupid to let her.....  
I should talk to her.....  
But for once surely looks angry, so it must be bad, real' bad.  
Not the normal amount of bad.  
But then?  
What is ever normal, when Valkyrie is involved?  
Nothing.

With a sigh Fletcher got up and made his way over to Militsa.  
Out of purehanit, he checked his hair and then took a deep breath.  
She isn't going to kill you.  
It is Militsa after all.  
The sweetest person you know, she couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to.  
She is probably even vegetarian out of love for all the animals.  
Is she vegetarian?  
Probably doesn't matter.....  
I think I saw her eat meat or something like that one day......  
So maybe she isn't.  
Doesn't matter.

He was standing before her now, Militsa looked up from her desk and smiled at him.  
Waiting for him to say something.  
Anything.  
It was getting awkward.

Just say somethingh.  
But what?  
Helo or something like how are you?  
Hell, I want to talk to her about her relationship with Valkyrie......  
That's gonna be though.  
So what do I do?  
Just ask?  
Or small talk?  
God she is starring at me?  
Hell can't she say anything.  
No I walked over.  
Anything.  
Anything will do.

,,Are you vegetarian?"blurted Fletcher out.

Oh God.  
Why did I say that?  
I could have said anything, but I said that?  
That's beyond awkward, that was just insane.  
God.  
Why?  
I could have said everything......

,,What?"asked Militsa with an unsure smile, looking rather confused.  
Better then....angry or something.

Fast.  
Say something.  
Correct your stupid mistake.  
Say you were saying something else.  
Anything.  
Is.  
Better.  
Then.  
This.  
But what could he say?  
Well, at least nothing could be worse then what he just had said.

,,I wanted to ask if you and Valkyrie broke up."corrected Fletcher himself.  
Immediatly Fletcher regretted his choice of words.  
It sounded as if he was waiting for them to break up.  
God.  
That was actually worse then the first question.  
God, he just managed the impossible.  
Great Fletch, he thought.

I am a idiot.  
No correction.  
I am the idiot.  
Of all questions.  
Why?

,,I am not asking because I want you to be broken up.  
I am asking because I want to tell you....I am concered ok?  
You look sad, shaken somehow......and I am worried.  
So I am here....if youwant to talk."  
That did sounded better.  
A lot better.  
But then everything was better then what he had said before.  
Anything.

Militsa looked as if she was relaxing too.  
That was good.  
Great.

,,Thanks Fletch, I appreciate it. I really do, it is just...I am not sure if Ishould talk to you about it. I mean, honest?  
I don't know what to say."  
And that was it?  
Oh.  
It looked like he had to say something again.  
Damn it.  
Fuck.  
Words.  
Okay.  
Words.  
He could do it.  
He had to advise her.

,,Still water runs deep."  
And Militsa looked confused again.  
Great.  
Niw he was useless again.  
God, why couldn't he just give her a good advice.  
Why this?  
Hell why?

,,So you are telling me, she is still water running deep?"asked Militsa and a friend was building on her face.  
Not good.

I can do this.  
I will just tell her how I meant it.  
Hell I didn't wanted to say it in the first place.  
Why couldn't I just say something like, you will work trough it?  
Or just, I am there for you?  
But no, I have to go all the way and make it awkward....

,,I am saying....I mean...it kind of like this. I mean you are at the start of your relationship and just...I don't know.  
Just tell me, okay?  
I will listen and try to belo you, but I must warn you I am no good at this stuff."

,,Neither am I."and there was a small smile on her face, soft and understanding.  
Fketcher relaxed and exhales, glad it was over.  
Now he could just listen, that he could do.

,,Ok, I don't know how to start......"but then she did and she told Fletcher everything.  
Anoit their fight.  
About her storming off and about her regretting it later.  
,,But I am still angry."assured Militsa him.

,,Of course."replied Fletcher.  
God this is a mess?  
Hiw the hell am Isupposed to give her advise?  
But I could try and comfort her?  
Maybe a hug?

In the end they did hug.  
Fletcher felt like he had forgotten something.......

................

,,You look like shit."

,,I missed you too."replied Valkyrie with a smile.

,,I know."Tanith simply said and smiled back.  
A smile, that like Valkyrie was strained and littel desperate.  
The both were wearing masks all the time.  
Every smile mostly forced.  
Never really honest.  
Or at least that was what it had been for Valkyrie before her life changed.  
She came back, went back to her job and she met Militsa.  
It wasn't like one of these thinghs put an end to her using fake smiles,but it helped.

,,You wanted to talk?"

,,I heard about you and Militsa, congratulations."and there was it again.  
A forced smile.  
I made Valkyrie heart feel like a million tons.  
It made her breath become tight and and she swallowed.

I am sorry.  
I am sorry that I am happy.  
I am sorry that I found her and that you have no one.  
I am sorry that Ghastly is dead and that Sunguin is too.  
I am so sorry."

,,Don't be, it isn't your fault."told Tanith her ,,I am truly happy for both of you. Things like that are why we keep fighting.  
Because there us still good in the world."  
And this time there was something honest in Taniths smile.

,,And now you can tell me, why you and Militsa are having a fight."

God, how did she know?

,,You know that I was away for a long time, don't you? Well I came back and - it was hard, obviously. But there is the thingh work seems to be the thing that lured me back. As of it was .....dragging mr back or rather...calling for me."

,,And how does that cause a problem for you and Militsa?"asked Thanith gentle.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and then continued ,,I think I came back for work because of the way it makes me feel."

,,Okay, now you have lost me."told Tanith her.

,,I came back, because work makes me feel alive, alive and dead too."

Now Tanith was starring at her as if she had lost it.  
And maybe she had.  
That was why she leaned towards Tanith and explained it.  
All of it.

It had been a strange thingh fir her too find out too.  
That she was dran too her work, because it made her feel so damn alive.  
Because every adventure and every danger got her heart beating and her bold rushing.  
Made her feel so alive and seemed to make the air clearer and fresher.  
And then it made her realises always how much on the brink of death she really was.  
Every time it could be one false step, one false decision and she would be - dead.  
But she loved the thought of that tool.  
Lived to know that one day would be her last, that she would die and that her number of days was limited.  
After all what value would have time, if it was endless?  
-none.

And that itself wouldn't be a problem would it?  
There was just one problem.....

.............

Militsa hated to see people get hurt, she always had and she had her problems to understand why anyone ever willingly would cause anyone pain of any sort.  
After all why should anyone do that, when there was always the possibility to talk and to do it without pain?  
There was always a peaceful way and she truly believed that.  
And more people then not chose that way every day, over and over.  
Again and again.  
That is why she had been so suprised about herself, when she went out with Valkyrie and took a liking too her.  
And that made it even more surprising to realise that she had fallen in love with Valkyrie.  
And then when she had been a love, she had seen her hurt and the worst was knowing that Valkyrie would get hurt again.  
Over and over.  
Again and again.  
And maybe one day...she wouldn't come back at all and that was just.....  
There were no words, but realising that there was the constant threat of her dying....it took her breath away and made every hour with Valkyrie beeing away a torture.  
Hell, she knew Valkyrie could defend herself, but that didn't made it much better.  
There is after all always somone out there, who is stronger than you.  
And even if that wouldn't be the case, Valkyrie was out there hurting people, causing pain, not taking the peaceful way.  
She was doing the opposite of what Militsa believed in.  
And she knew that Valkyrie thought it was necessary, that women had to do it.  
That didn't made it much better.  
She still loved her trough.

...........

Valkyrie came trough the door and tried her best to be as quiet as possible.  
She wasn't trying to avoid Militsa, she told herself, she was just....winning some more time.

,,I waited for you to come home."told Militsa then.

Valkyrie froze, feeling faintly guilty and then looked over to where Militsa was standing with a half hand smile on her face.

,,I want to talk."began Valkyrie slowly, not sure if she really wanted to, but rather had the feeling she had to talk.

,,I would like it, if you dud that."told Militsa her and then waited.

,,I love you,I really do,it is just you will have to live with me jumping into the danger, because that's part of me."

,,It will kill you."pointed Militsa softly out.

,,I know, but that's part of it I think, knowing that my life won't be long, that my days are limited."replied Valkyrie.

,,Like some kind of self punishment?"

,,Maybe."admitted Valkyrie.

,,I am not sure if I can love somone who is so set on destroying themselves."

,,I understand it, if you go."

,,Nice of you."

,,I try my best."replied Valkyrie with a nod.

,,So that's it?"asked Militsa.

,,Looks like it."

.................

Militsa was gone, not dead-gone, but gone nonetheless.  
Gone from Valkyries life, she packed her things and left , got herself a nice apartment and they only meet by coincidence these days.  
It hurts.  
Valkyrie is almost suprised what a hole Militsa has left in her life.  
Their is no one to come back to, no one to go out with, no one who smiles at her and asks her after her day.  
Nobody looks over to her from across the table and tells her about what thinghs the students did this time.  
And Valkyrie missed that, misses every littel single piece.

She will move on she tells herself.  
One day.

,,At least you didn't cheated on her with a Vampire."points Skulldugery one day out.

,,You are saying that as if you expected me to do that."states Valkyrie with a frown.

,,Only a littel bit."admitted Skulldugery.

,,I onlt cheated on Fletcher."pointed Valkyrie out and glared daggers at him.

,,Well we are going to met Dusk for information so if you want to correct that mistake....."

,,With Dusk? Are you crazy?"asked Valkyrie.

,,It is nice to see you too."and with that Dusk began to make his way over to them.

With a betrayed expression Valkyrie turned towards Skulldugery ,,Relelly? Couldn't you have told me that we would met him here?"

,,Why should I do that my dear Valkyrie? It would be so much less entertaining."

,,I hate you."told Valkyrie Skulldugery then.

,,You can't I am to amazing for that."exclaimed Skulldugery.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at that.

................

She was late to class, which was bad because she liked to be punctual and she should be punctual.  
It was even worse, because she was the teacher.  
She shouldn't be late.  
But as Militsa hurried trough the corridors all she could think about was Valkyrie.  
Valkyrie who she had left and missed all the same.  
Valkyrie who was so determined to jump into the danger head first, si she could die one day an agonising death.  
And Militsa missed her still.  
Missed to talk to somone and to laugh with somone, she missed watching movies together and she missed how they went out to dinner and ended up kissing.

With a sigh she pushed thses thoughts aside, it was time to teach her students something and not time to long after her love.  
With a fake smile she entered the class room and soon her smile became real, because she loved to teach her students something.  
She only wished she could tell Valkyrie about it.

..........

As soon as Dusk was gone Valkyrie turned around too Skulldugery ,,I can't believe you didn't told me, that he could hear me."

,,I am sure he is only going to tell other Vampires about it and no one else."

,,I didn't even knew he would tell anyone."

,,Please vampires gossip as much as humans do."pointed Skulldugery out ,,And if you think that he won't gossip because he is a man then you must be delusional. Man gossip as much as woman, probably even more."

,,I am so glad that you let me know that I am going to be the topic if every Vampire gossip talk."

,,Your welcome."

Sometimes Valkyrie wondered if he ignored her sarcasm subconsciously, because his ego couldn't take it or because he like to infuriate her.

..............

,,You look awful."

,,Thanks fetch, your hair looks gruesome."replied Militsa with a tired smile.

,,I didn't mean it like that I am just worried.. Ok?"

,,Kind of."replied Miltsa.

,,So how are you really."

,,Awful."

...............

Militsa doesn't know how she ends up in Valkyries house she just knows that it was a mistake to let her go.  
It isn't just about love,because she loves Valkyrie, but it too about her, about taking a risk.  
Deep down she knows that no one is perfect last of all she or Valkyrie and maybe their is a price to pay for their relationship.  
Or maybe it's just the odds.  
Maybe it's completly random.  
She only knows that Valkyrie isn't willing to give her dangerous job up and that's okay, Militsa wouldn't give her job up either.

And then Valkyrie comes in and it isn't always as Militsa espected it to be.  
It's sad.  
They both moving and saying sorry and then asks Valkyrie her if she has left something here and she came to get it back.  
,,No I came to stay."replies Militsa

,,Are you sure?"asks Valkyrie ,,Because I know it won't be easy for you to know that I might die every day - or that they maybe will go after you."

Suddenly Militsa's mouth is dry and she almost starts to sweat, but she slowly exhaled and thinks, I came her to take a risk and I am going to take the risk.  
No pain, no gain.  
Before she can answer Valkyrie continues, her dark eyes eying Militsa carefully, with that spark of fire in them that burns in them.

,,This kind of life can destroy you."

,,Then please destroy me."  
And Valkyries eyes seem a lit with fire.

.............

_And they life happily and they fight but all in all they are a good couple, an almost perfect couple._  
_They have the perfect moments, the ones you would see in a movie._  
_And they have the ones that never appear on screen, they have ugly moments, filled with pain, guilt, hate and regret._  
_But they manage to balance their relationship and they make it, always._  
_Valkyrie brings Militsa over to her parents house and introduces her and her parents love her._  
_And years later they get marry._  
_Nothing huge a littel ceremony only a few friends._  
_Skulldugery is there of cousre making jokes._  
_Fletcher is maid of honor along with Tanith and of course stares at her half the ceremony, until Tanith threatens to break his nose if he doesn't gets his act together._  
_And he does._  
_It's perfect._

_Years go by and they start to settle in a comfortable routine and they both love it._  
_,,We will grow old together."promises Valkyrie Militsa one day with a grin and kisses her on the forehead._  
_,,Yes, that would be lovely."replies Militsa with a smile and they kiss._

_A few years later it happens._  
_Of cousre it does._  
_And Militsas world turns upside down when they bring Valkyrie to the hospital._  
_Her world turns upside down when they bring Valkyries body to the hospital._  
_Their is blood, so many blood, more then Militsa has ever seen and their us only more coming out of the wounds._  
_The doctors try everything and they heal her wounds, infuse blood and do everything a doctor is supposed to do._  
_But Valkyrie is already dead, her hate doesn't beat and her lungs don't breath, Militsa sees it and Valkyries eyes are empty._  
_Their is no spark of fire in them._  
_Theur is - nothing._  
_They are cold and empty like outer space._

_Militsa reaches out and maybe it is only her iminagation playing tricks, but Valkyries hand already feels cold._  
_Cold and dead._  
_She knows she is crying already._  
_But she can't help it._

_She leaves then, she knows that Valkyrie won't get up again._  
_Valkyrie is dead._  
_And Militsa feels so empty, so terrified and she had known all along that this was going to happen._  
_It hasn't prepared her for the death._  
_And the worst isn't even her death, thinks Militsa, it's the fact that she wasn't their fir Valkyries last breath, she wasn't their when Valkyrie needed her one last time._  
_,,I love you."wishpers Militsa._  
_But it is pointless._  
_Valkyrie is gone._  
_And she has left Militsa behind._

.........the end...........


End file.
